


Brunettes in Red and Blue

by fade_like_starlight



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-25 23:02:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/643896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fade_like_starlight/pseuds/fade_like_starlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>‘What the hell is it with you and brunettes in red?’</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Steve grinned. ‘Maybe she’s got a friend.’</i>
</p><p>Steve has a type, Bucky can't help flirting, Darcy's not afraid to wave her taser around and Maria just wanted a drink, damn it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brunettes in Red and Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here on Tumblr](http://fade-like-starlight.tumblr.com/post/36873974641/fanfic-brunettes-in-red-and-blue), but then I randomly re-opened the doc and kept writing and something that almost resembles a plot came out.

It was a Wednesday evening, two months after they’d found the Winter Soldier, hidden in a secret room in a secret base some where in Russia that even Steve didn’t really know the location of. Natasha’s contacts had told her she might find something of interest there, and so they did, along with a whole host of new issues about distrust and guilt. 

Steve felt they should probably explore those issues, at some point, for the good of the team, but not tonight. For tonight was just two weeks after Natasha had broken the Winter Soldier. She’d walked out of the small holding cell, leaving the door open, and said to Steve, ‘You got your best friend back.’ 

As she’d left, Tony had grabbed her wrist - a bold move - and said ‘You making a habit of this, Romanov?’ 

‘Seems that way, Stark,’ she’d replied. ‘You boys should take better care of your friends.’

Steve hadn’t heard this exchange, he was too busy staring at the door and the man inside. A voice had floated out.

‘I know you’re out there, Rogers, are you really gonna make me get up?’

And that was all it took for Steve to know that Bucky really was back.

And so now, on the Wednesday evening, the two of them stood inside the Stark Industries reception hall, watching a parade of beauties walk past, some coyly ignoring the two soldiers, some tossing a smile or a wink. In the old days, Steve knew, Bucky would already be in the middle, flirting outrageously with the best looking girl in the room. But today’s Bucky was a little more measured, a little more controlled. Steve didn’t know whether that was the effect of the war, or the Russians.

**Steve and Bucky**

‘So what’s this shindig for, then?’ Bucky asked, hands behind his back, rocking back on his heels.

‘Damned if I know,’ Steve replied. ‘Tony just likes to throw parties.’

‘Say, did Stark ever manage to get that flying car off the ground?’ Bucky said, laughing at his own joke.

Steve chuckled and shook his head. ‘Nah, but tomorrow I’ll show you my bikes. If you’re lucky, I might even let you ride one.’

‘Oh, Steve, I thought I was the only one you’d let ride your... bike.’

Bucky, who’d been taking a sip of beer, choked. Steve grinned and turned to see Darcy Lewis, resplendent in a red dress and dark curls.

‘Hey, you,’ he said as Bucky composed himself.

‘Hey,’ she said, reaching up and straightening his tie. ‘You gonna dance with me tonight?’

Bucky saw his cue. ‘He doesn’t dance, but gorgeous, I’ll take you round the floor as many times as you want.’

Darcy glanced at him and smirked. ‘You may want to get a second opinion on that.’ She poked Steve in the chest. ‘You know where to find me.’ She headed off into the room, skirt twirling around her knees and hips swaying, and Bucky punched Steve.

‘What the hell is it with you and brunettes in red?’

Steve grinned. ‘Maybe she’s got a friend.’ He paused. ‘No, wait, she does. Her friend’s dating the Norse God.’

Bucky shook his head. ‘And what the hell have you dragged me into to?’

‘Cheer up, soldier, I gotta brunette in blue for you who’ll kick your ass seven ways to Sunday if you piss her off,’ Steve said, spotting Agent Hill in the crowd.

‘My favourite kind of dame,’ Bucky said, running a hand through his hair until it was suitably messy.

‘And she won’t give a damn if you try to be charming,’ Steve said. ‘This should be fun. I should probably find Natasha, she’ll want to watch this.’

She did. And it was glorious for all who saw.

**Bucky and Darcy**

‘Come on, dumbass,’ Darcy said, tugging at Bucky’s sleeve. ‘I’ll dance with you, even though you’re seriously hurting my street cred after that display with Maria.’

‘Gee, thanks,’ Bucky said drily, although he gave her a little spin as they walked out to the floor. ‘Where’s Steve?’

‘Not sure,’ Darcy shrugged. Bucky didn’t even pretend he wasn’t watching the way her skirt twirled around as he pulled her close, but she just grinned at him.

‘So it’s like that, then?’ he asked, placing his hand on her shoulder. She shivered slightly.

‘Cold,’ she said in response to his questioning look. Bucky pulled his hand back, slightly embarrassed. He hadn’t actually danced with a woman since his arm - well, the Winter Soldier had, but that was either a mark or Natalia - for the first, he didn’t care, and for the second - she didn’t care.

‘No,’ Darcy said, placing his hand back on her shoulder. ‘I just wasn’t expecting it. I forgot, actually. You’ll just have to hold me tight to keep me warm.’ She smiled impishly at him. He laughed and pulled her closer.

‘So,’ he said again. ‘You and Steve. Serious?’

Darcy wrinkled her nose. ‘I don’t know,’ she said. ‘I’d like it to be, but - he doesn’t make it easy, you know?’

‘Yeah,’ he said. ‘I know. He’s worth it, though.’

‘I think so, too,’ she said, and rested her head against his chest. They danced in silence for a couple of minutes.

‘If you break his heart, I’ll have to kill you,’ Bucky said.

‘Noted,’ Darcy said. Bucky liked that she didn’t play it off as a joke, but neither was she terrified of him and his reputation. ‘I’ll be doing the same,’ she continued.

‘What?’ he said, drawing back to look at her properly. ‘I’m not -’

‘You do,’ she said. ‘Maybe not romantically, but you love him, and he loves you. And if you run off, or turn evil, or do anything else that will cause Steve pain, firstly, you’ll have me to deal with. I don’t know what you’ve heard, but I’m pretty sure my electrically charged taser beats your metal arm. Secondly, you’ll have the entire Avengers team hunting you down, and that’s never worked well for anyone.’

‘Noted,’ he replied, a little overwhelmed.

‘Good,’ Darcy said. ‘Then we can be friends. And in the spirit of friendship, I’m going to tell you that Maria drinks vodka with lime. It might take you a couple of shots to get her to warm up, but don’t give up on her.’

Bucky kissed her on the cheek. ‘You’re a stand-up dame, Darcy Lewis.’

‘Damn straight,’ Darcy replied. ‘Now, get out of here, I’ve got a Captain to seduce.’

**Darcy and Steve**

‘Now, I happen to know he’s not that smooth on his own, so I’m assuming that’s your doing?’ His voice was low and amused in her ear, and Darcy smiled. 

‘I just gave him a little hint,’ she said, watching Bucky order another drink for Maria.

‘You’ve ruined the game for the rest of us, you know. Natasha and I were betting how many times she’d shoot him down.’

‘Yeah?’ Darcy asked, turning to face Steve. ‘What was your call?’

‘Three times,’ he said. ‘Bucky’s pretty convincing when he wants to be.’

She nodded, stepping forward into Steve’s arms, then backwards onto the dance floor, bringing him with her.

‘What was Natasha’s?’

‘Six,’ he said, brushing Darcy’s hair off her shoulder. ‘She thought Maria’d have fun stringing him along first, and that Bucky was too proud to give up.’

‘Even without help, I’d have said only twice. You’re underestimating his charm, Steve.’

‘Oh, I am, am I? Who do you think taught him everything he knows?’

‘Mmm,’ Darcy murmured, slipping her hands around his neck and relaxing into his chest. ‘Now, that, I believe.’

‘You should,’ Steve said. ‘He was hopeless before I took pity on him.’

‘I’m getting the feeling you’re not being entirely honest with me,’ Darcy said. ‘Thing is, I don’t really care about Bucky Barnes right now.’

‘Me neither,’ Steve said, holding her tight.

**Bucky and Maria**

‘They’re betting on us, you know,’ Bucky said, handing Maria a drink with a flourish.

She pursed her lips, looking like she was trying not to smile. ‘So, Barnes, who told you?’

‘That they’re betting? Worked it out for myself,’ he said. ‘Steve’s not as slick as he likes to think. He was a little too quick to introduce us.’

‘I know that,’ Maria said. ‘On both counts. You just won me fifty bucks from Barton, he didn’t think you’d come back for another shot. But I meant the drink.’

‘You think I need the help? I’m hurt, Maria, hurt,’ Bucky said, placing a hand over his heart.

‘It wasn’t Barton,’ Maria mused, sipping the drink in question. ‘Obviously Romanov and Rogers are out. Stark and Banner wouldn’t know what I drink. Or care. Darcy Lewis,’ she said, clicking her fingers.

Bucky grinned and took the glass from her hand, setting it on the bar. ‘I can neither confirm nor deny,’ he said, taking her hand. She put up a token resistance as he lead her to the dance floor, but she slipped into his arms easily as they started swaying. He held her very gently with his cybernetic arm, trying not to hold too tightly as he’d done with Darcy, but she just frowned at him. 

‘What are you doing, James? I know it’s metal, you’re not hiding anything. If you’re going to dance with me, do it properly.’

Bucky laughed. ‘Oh, Maria, Maria, Maria. You asked for it.’ He let her go and twirled her into the crowd, pulling her back quickly enough to crash against his chest. She laughed, and he did it again.

‘Stark looks mad as hell,’ he said.

Maria snuck a glance over his shoulder. ‘Oh, yeah,’ she said. ‘He’s going to have to pay up, now, too. Pretty sure he and Banner were betting on whether you had a thing for Rogers.’

‘I need a job,’ Bucky said. ‘Gonna have to make some dough so I can get in on some of these bets. But hey, let’s just make sure Stark really knows he lost.’ He swung Maria around again and dipped her over his arm, leaning down to give her a quick kiss. She pulled herself up and poked his chest. 

‘If you want to make a statement, James, make a damn statement,’ Maria said, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him properly. Bucky grinned under her lips and kissed her back.


End file.
